Art of Conquering
by Midnight Reploid
Summary: A mysterious man appeared in front arme and help her. Who is this guy?
1. Ch 1 One man, one mystery

**A/N: My first English story. Please don't be harsh on me. Note that I'm not a native speaker also.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase. Grand Chase belong to KOG.**

"Take this! Fire ball" Arme yelled as she summoned a ball of fire. The attack hit several orcs. "Just how many are them?" She said to herself as she panted. "I won't last much longer" She said again. Just when an orc is about to attack her, someone jumped and hit the orc on the face sending it a few feet away. "Don't worry miss. I'll help you" The stranger said. Seeing their comrade attacked by a mysterious guy, the other orcs are charging toward him. "Hm" He turned his attention toward the orcs. Then he disappeared and reappeared on the back of one of the orcs. Then he hit the orc's neck making it fall. "Huh ? Not much for an orc" He said again. After he said that an orc appeared from behind him and hit him with hammer. "Is that all you got ?" The stranger said under the orc's hammer. He blocked the hammer with his bare hand. He pushed the hammer upward and jumped. He landed with style and dashed toward the orc and punched its belly. "Let's finish this quickly" He said again.

…

And the stranger uppercut the orc to the air. "That's the last one" He said. He walked to Arme and extend his hand for Arme to reach. Arme take the hand and stand up. "Thanks for the help. My name is Arme" Arme said extending her hand to the stranger. The stranger took Arme's hand and shake it. "Don't mention it. By the way, where's your home miss Arme ?" He said. "Um. Me and my friends camp are not far from here" Arme said. "Then let's go there" The stranger said. "Okay" Arme said "Ugh" Arme said as she fell down. "Miss Arme, are you okay ?" The stranger said as he crouched down beside Arme. "My ankle hurt" Arme said as she hold her ankle. "I'll carry you then" The stranger said as he carried Arme in bridal style. "Alright. Let's go" And the stranger walks. They walked for a few minutes. "Um. Turn left" Arme said. "Okay" He replied and turn left. "Here we are" He said. He put me down in a tent. When he begin to walk away from the tent. "Go away from her" Lass shouted at him with his nodachi unsheathed. "Look, I just help her from…" The stranger tried to explain to him but was cut by Lass throwing some kunai. "Woah" The stranger said surprised. "This one almost hit me" He said again holding a kunai that was aimed at his shoulder. Surprisingly all other kunai was scattered on the ground. "Well then seeing your friend here don't like me, I will go from here" He said running left. "WAIT !" Lass shouted at him. The stranger keep running until he disappear. "Arme are you okay ?" Lass said worriedly. "I'm okay. I just sprained my ankle" Arme said assuring Lass. Then Ronan came out from behind of a tree. "Arme did you find the necklace ?" Ronan said. Arme looked downward and shook her head. "At least we still have tomorrow to look for it" Ronan said again. Unnoticed, someone was eavesdropping them. "I think it's theirs, Vaughn" The stranger said to an owl above him. "_Hey, but I'm the one who found it_" The owl said in telepathy annoyed. "But it belongs to them so we must return it" The stranger said again. "_Fine, but you're the one who will return it_" Vaughn said again. "No problem" The stranger said smiling.

…

Later that night, the stranger sneak into the camp. He passed Lass who has slept in front of the bonfire. Not making a sound, he put the necklace in front of Lass. "Good night, Silver boy" He whispered and then he walked away. "Now, to Grand Chase" He exclaimed in happy tone as he disappeared into the depth of forest.

…

Lass' POV

I woken up by shrieking sound in front of me. As soon as I recognized the sound, I rise up from where I slept and found Arme standing in front of me. "What is it, Arme? Orcs attack? Anmon's raid?" I asked worriedly. But what I get was only her index finger pointing to the ground in front of me. I look to the ground to see the necklace, we look for, is in front of me. "How could this get here" I asked. Everyone's silent. "Well, at least we found it" Ronan said. "Yeah" I said finally.

…

The next day

The stranger with his owl are walking half running to serdin mansion. "How long?" The stranger asked. _"About three kilometers"_ Vaughn replied as it flies above its owner. "How about a race to the grand chase place?" The stranger challenged. _"The bet?"_ Vaughn asked. "How about a fresh tuna?" The stranger offered. _"Got it"_ Vaughn replied in happy tone. And they sped up. The stranger on ground running almost as fast as lightning and Vaughn is flying soundlessly. As they entered the city, people are looking at them weirdly. _"I think they see us as weirdos"_ Vaughn said as it flies lower. "Really?" The stranger asked. _"We need to hide"_ Vaughn suggested. "How about if we stop at the next alley?" The stranger asked. "That's great" Vaughn replied. "But no fresh tuna" The stranger said again. _"Okay… What?"_ Vaughn said. And thus they stopped at the nearest alley. "We're safe" The stranger said as he took off his hood. Revealed from under the hood is a handsome face with blue eyes and long black hair. _"But… but… but… what about my tuna?"_ Vaughn asked as it lands one the pole at the alley. "Like I said, no tuna for you" The stranger said as he exited the alley.

…

"Say Vaughn, where is the mansion?" The stranger asked. _"I don't know. Maybe we could ask people?"_ Vaughn said. "Good idea" The stranger said. Then he goes to a shop. "Excuse me, Can you tell me where are grand chase?" He asked. "Oh, to grand chase mansion is turn left and if you find a big building, that's where it is" The shopkeeper replied. "Oh, thank you" The stranger said. He gets out of the shop. _"Where is it?"_ Vaughn asked as it landed on its master shoulder ."The location is… " Before he could finish, someone shouted "STOP THAT THIEF!". And a boy run to him. Before the boy passed him, the stranger holds the boy by the back of the boy's collar. "What're you doing boy?" The stranger inquiries. "Let me go!" The boy shouted. "I will let you go after you answer me why you steal?" The stranger said. Then he put down the boy. "I steal because my mother is sick and I need money to buy medicine" The boy said in sad tone. The stranger sighed and said "I will let you escape but return the money you just stole". Then the boy gives the stranger a small bag of money and turn to leave but a hand grab his shoulder. "This is for you" The stranger gives the boy a different small bag. "Use this to buy your mother's medicine and don't steal anymore, okay" The stranger said again. The boy only nodded and leave but turned and said "Thank you, big brother". "The stranger only smiled. _"You do something good again" _Vaughn said. "Yeah. Helping people won't hurt, right?" The stranger replied. "Now, it's time to return this" He said as he throw the bag.

…

After returning the bag to the owner, he was asked where is the thief, Only to be answered "The thief slipped away while I tried to get the bag". "Hwaaahh, today's one long day isn't it, Vaughn?" The stranger said yawning. "Yeah, and we haven't go to the mansion yet" Vaughn said. "Oh right" The stranger said. Then they went to the direction the shopkeeper gave. "So this is the place where grand chase live, huh?" The stranger said to himself in front of the mansion gate. Then the gatekeeper interrupted him. "Who are you? And what do you need here?" He said. "Oh. I have this letter" The stranger said as he pulled a letter from his pocket. He gives the letter to the gatekeeper. The gate keeper opened the letter and read it. "So you are the guest?" He said. The stranger nodded. "Come, the knight master have waited for you" The gatekeeper said as he opened the gate.

…

"The knight master is inside" The gatekeeper said. "Thank you" The stranger said. He opens the door and find himself inside a big room. At the end of the room he saw a blonde haired woman with red armor. "Oh welcome, young man" The knight welcomed the stranger. " I am Raven Demise. I'm here to fulfill my duty to join grand chase" The stranger introduced himself. "Oh. So you are the hunter that was sent here to join grand chase from the Grimoire Axe?" Knight master asked. "Yes" Raven answered. Then Knight master got up from her seat and said "Welcome to grand chase"

…

At the same time, out in the garden

"Hey, did you see a young man with long black hair?" A girl with pink hair asked her friend. "Yes, I saw him. Did you notice there is an owl on his shoulder?" another girl with blonde hair tied into ponytail said. "Yes the owl is kinda cute, isn't it?" The first girl replied. The other only sighed. "Amy, you think every animals are cute" She said. "Aww~~ come on, Lire. You're cute too" Amy said teasing Lire. "Stop it!" Lire said blushed. Then a young man with black hair come to them and said "Hi, Amy, Lire, what are you talking just now?" "Oh, Sieghart, we just talked about a young man who went to Knight master's room with the gatekeeper" Amy said. "Maybe he's just a guest or something" Sieghart said. "How about we listen to what they talked?" Amy suggested. "Amy, are you nuts? Eavesdropping Knight master? It's a bad idea. I'm out of this" Lire said. "Fine then" Amy said. Then she walked to the door and put her ear on it. "I hear them saying something about axe" Amy said.

…

Inside the room

"_Raven, There is someone at the door"_ Vaughn said. "Who?" Raven said ."Raven, what happen with your owl?" Knight master asked. "Oh, he said there's someone at the door" Raven answered. "And who might that be?" Knight master asked again. _"A girl… No there two girl, one at the door eavesdropping us and one walking away from here" _Vaughn said to Knight master but she can't hear it. "Uh, it says there is one at the door and there is one walking away" Raven said to Knight master. "Could you open the door to let our eavesdropper coming in?" Knight master asked Raven. "Sure" He replied. Then he thrusts his right arm and grab something then pulls back his arm. Exactly after he pulled back his arm, The door opened as if someone holding it. Then A pink haired girl fell into the room ."Amy! What are you doing there?" Knight master said in angry tone. "Uh… Well…" Amy said nervously. "Meet me after my guest and I finished talking" Knight master said in stern voice. "Yes ma'am" Amy said. Then she closed the door behind her. "Well Raven, I guess our talk has ended now. You can go to your room, The maid will take you there" Knight master said again. "Yes" Raven said then turn around and opened the door. After he's out of the room he said to Vaughn "Knight master is scarier than our oldman, isn't she?" _"I think so"_ Vaughn said. Then he walks away from the room. After he walks for a minute he saw a person coming to him. The person is wearing black attire. When the person is close enough for Raven to see the face. I recognized the face. "You… You're…" I said stammered. "Raven Demise" The person said surprised also. "Erknard Sieghart" Raven Said.

**A/N: Well, that's for now. I will make the other better .I will update if you review. Bye**


	2. Ch 2 Old friends meet again

**A/N: Alright I'm back. I will make this one better. Note also that I'm not a native speaker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grand chase, I only own this story and my Ocs.**

Raven's POV

"You're…" I said. "Raven Demise" The man in front of me said. "Erknard Sieghart" I said finally. "How could you still alive?" I asked him. "I have my own story, what about you?" Sieghart asked. "I will explain it later" I said smiling. "Now, how about showing me my room?" I asked. "Ask Eliza, I saw her cleaning an empty room this morning" Sieghart replied. Then a maid approaching us. "Sir Raven, I will show you the room" The maid said. "Okay" I said. "Oh yes, Eliza make tea for me later, okay?" Sieghart asked before going. "Yes master Sieghart" Eliza answered. "Shall we go now, sir" Eliza said to me. "Yes" I replied.

…

I am lying in my bed. "Vaughn, is there anything we can do?" I asked my pet. _"How about exploring the mansion?"_ Vaughn replied. "Raven, are you inside?". I heard Sieghart's voice from the door. I jumped out from my bed. I opened the door and see Sieghart standing behind the door. "What is it?" I asked him. "Follow me" Sieghart ordered me. I followed with Vaughn on my right shoulder. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "Meeting other chasers" Sieghart said to me. "Really?" I asked. Then I followed him until we arrived in a room. We entered the room to find that the room was nicely decorated. And around the room are teenagers. Then Sieghart went to sit beside a blue haired girl with odd colored eyes."So he is the new member, huh?" A redhead girl asked. "Yeah, it seem so" A violet haired girl answered. Wait, I think I've met this girl.

…

Third person POV

"So he is the new member, huh?" A redhead asked. "Yeah, it seem so" A violet haired girl answered. Then Knight master entered the room. "Now, I will introduce you our new member" Knight master said gazing around the room. "His name is Raven. He enters grand chase due to the request of the queen" She explained. "Well, the rest will be explained by Raven himself" Knight master said before going. After she exited the room, a girl jumped from her seat. "Okay, now, let's introduce ourselves" A pink haired girl known as Amy said. "I am Amy. Nice to meet you" She said in a nice tone. "That indigo haired boy over there is Ronan" She pointed to a boy with indigo hair. "And next to him is Lass" She pointed to the boy sitting next to Ronan. "Over there is Mari and sitting next to her is …" Amy said but was cut by Raven saying "Sieghart". The other chasers were surprised. "How do you know Sieghart?" Amy asked. "We're childhood friends" Raven answered. "Yeah, that's true" Sieghart said convincing what Raven said. "So how old are you, anyway?" Amy asked curiously. "Hm, About 716 years old" Raven said calmly. The chasers astounded including Sieghart. "Even oldman are only 616 years" The redhead said astonished. "Well, I live in this world for 612 years and in another world for 104 years" Raven explained. The chasers are more astounded. "Heh, I remember you're a crybaby before. Now you're 100 years older than me, unbelieveable" Sieghart said amused. "Well, I was a kid that time" Raven said."Now, let's continue the introduction" Amy said regained her composure. "Sitting there are the elves, Lire and Ryan" Amy said. "Hi" Lire said. "Nice to meet you" Ryan said. Only answered by Raven's smile and nodding. "And the mage at the center is Arme" Amy said. Raven flinched as the name was announced. "Is there something wrong?" Arme asked. "Nope, Nothing wrong" Raven lied. "Those people over there are Dio, Ley, and Zero. They're demons" Amy explained. "Our other members are out on their jobs so you'll meet them later" Amy said. "Alright, How about we start the trial battle, now?" Sieghart asked as he got up from his seat. "Trial battle?" Raven confused. "No, master Sieghart. I haven't asked him any question" Amy said. "Okay" Sieghart said sitting again. "Now, Raven. I will ask you some questions. Are you ready?" Amy asked. "I am born to be ready" Raven replied.

"First, what's your complete name?" Amy asked

"Raven Demise" Raven said

"Job?"

"Rogue, Assassin, and my current job is hunter"

"Weapon?"

"Mostly used are dagger and sword"

"Home?"

"Far away from here, about two month trip by ship"

"Trial battle?" Sieghart said. "Okay, to arena" Amy said.

Then they moved to the battleground. "Arme, the barrier" Sieghart said. "In a moment" Arme then casted a barrier spell that covered the whole battleground. "So who's my opponent?" Raven asked. "I will be your opponent" Sieghart said. "Really" Raven said. Sieghart only answered it with his nod. "Alright. Vaughn have a seat" Raven said to his owl. Then he entered into his battle stance. Sieghart also readied his executioner. "Hm, a highlander swords. Good quality too" Raven said to himself. "I will be the referee" Ronan said. "Start!" he shouted. Right after Ronan start the fight, Raven vanished. Then. "Take this!" Raven shouted. A barrage of daggers flying from behind Sieghart. "That won't be a surprise attack if you shouted like that" Sieghart said as he shielded himself with the Sol blade. "Who said that was surprise attack!" Raven shouted as he appeared in front of Sieghart and hit him on the face. Sieghart is taken aback. "Not bad" Sieghart said mockingly. "The real battle begins now" Raven said. Then Sieghart lunged forward with his executioner in front of him. "Soul Edge" Sieghart shouted. But to everyone's surprise, Raven dodged the attack easily. "Too easy to read" Raven commented.

…

At the spectator seat

"No way! He dodged oldman's easily" Elesis exclaimed. "His speed are good too" Lass said. "I see why the queen request him to join us" Dio said. Zero nodded. "Let's watch more" Ley said.

…

"You got better in these 700 years, eh!" Sieghart said. "Of course I do" Raven answered. Then Sieghart begins to swing his Sol and Luna swords continuously only to be dodged or countered with Raven's dagger. "This will get boring if we don't heat up" Raven said. "Yeah, You haven't attack since that punch" Sieghart said. "Oh, you want me to attack? Then ready yourself" Raven said. Then he disappeared again and appeared again at the end of the battleground far from Sieghart. "1st art of conqueror, smoldering sin" He casted a spell as he pointed his right hand at Sieghart. Then a burst of sinister purple flame came out. The flame flies toward Sieghart with great speed. Unfortunately the attack was dodged perfectly by Sieghart. When the flame hit the barrier created by Arme, The flame melts the barrier as if the barrier was cheese. "Whoa, that was close" Sieghart said.

…

"He melts my barrier easily, what kind of flame is that?" Arme said. "You're right, Arme. That is not the usual flame we could see everyday" Mari said. She takes her notebook and began to write something.

…

"You dodged my flame, impressive" Raven praised Sieghart. "That was not easy" Sieghart said. "Let's continue this" Raven said. He dashed forward bringing his dagger in front of him and throws it revealing steel thread at the hilt of the dagger. After the dagger stabbed the ground behind Sieghart, Raven pulled himself toward Sieghart. "2nd art of conqueror, Age bound" He casted a spell. Then on the ground under Sieghart feet, emerge a purplish magic circle. "Ugh, I can't move!" Sieghart exclaimed. "Age bound restrict its target movement" Raven explained. Then he slashed Sieghart with another dagger. "Sharp slash" He shouted. But the slash missed and Raven fell to the ground. The magic circle under Sieghart feet disappeared. "Huh, Raven? What happened?" Sieghart asked Raven, bending down. "My power is running dry" Raven said weakly. "Is there something that can help you?" Sieghart asked. "Some food might work" Raven said. "Okay, the trial battle is over. Let's have lunch" Sieghart said carrying Raven out of the battleground. The other chasers soon followed Sieghart out.

…

"More" Raven said. Amy brings another dish to Raven. "I guess Red got rival now" Sieghart said. Elesis only eat silently with dark aura around her. "Okay, no need for violence" Arme said. The other chaser only nodded. After a few minutes they finished their lunch. The chasers parted. Some off for mission, some sparring, and some enjoy their time. Raven came out from the dining room after helping Arme with the dishwashing. Then he walked into his room. When he entered his room, he walked toward the balcony. "Hmm, Fresh air!" He exclaimed. _"It's not like the air at the guild is dirty"_ Vaughn said as it landed on its master shoulder. "Well I like fresh air" Raven said. Then continued his gazing at the surrounding and he looked down at the garden which took his interest. He saw Sieghart lying on the grass. "Oi, Sieghart!" He shouted at the sleeping immortal. Not getting any response, he jumped down from the balcony. He walked to the sleeping gladiator and poke him slightly, but Sieghart turns his body toward the opposite of Raven. "Hmmpphh. I guess something won't change even in 700 years" He said to himself. _"Raven, you got mission"_ Vaughn said holding a scroll on its talon. Raven read the scroll, got up, and runs toward the mansion. He walked through the hall and arrived in front of a door. Door to Knight master's room. Raven then entered the room and bowed in respect. "A mission?" He asked. "Yes, I need you to investigate the marsh of oblivion. There is a report that Elizabeth had returned there" Knight master explained and paused for a moment. "Will you take this mission?" She asked. "Yes" Raven replied. "Then go!" Knight master ordered. After she ordered Raven to go, he quickly bow and went out of the room. After packing a few things he went to the gate. _"So, this is our first mission?"_ Vaughn asked. "I don't think so. We already got much mission from the guild" Raven replied. _"I mean our first mission from grand chase"_ Vaughn said. "Well it is" Raven replied. "Let's go" Raven said again before leaving.

**A/N: So that's it. I hope you enjoy it. Also if you want your OCs to appear in my story or my OC to appear in your story just PM me. And review…. review for update.**


	3. Ch 3 First mission, Many problems

**A/N:Many thanks for the review. Now I present you with the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grand chase and the other authors' OCs. Just my OC and the story.**

"_Raven, did you bring map?"_ Vaughn asked. "Of course I brought one in my bag. Huh? Where's my bag?" Raven said start panicking. He started to look for his backpack behind him but didn't find anything. _"You lost it again!"_ Vaughn said in angry tone in their telepathy. "I am sure I bring it" Raven said. _"You must have lost it while we passed the orc temple" _Vaughn said. "Certainly" Raven said. Then he turn around and went to the orc temple. On his way, he met several orcs and fight them. "Those orcs never learn any lesson" Raven said after he beat the last orc he met. "Let's start searching" He said. Then Vaughn flies above the temple looking for its master's bag. _"Raven, found it!"_ Vaughn said. "Where?" Raven said. _"At the main building"_ It said to its master. Raven ran toward the direction given by Vaughn. "Ah, here you are" Raven said picking up his backpack. Then a loud rumbling was heard from the temple. "Who dare to step on my territory" A loud voice said. Then a greenish figure coming out from inside the temple. "Just a puny human?" An orc said. "Your territory?" Raven asked "Sorry, I don't know" He apologized.

When he turned to leave the orc jumped bringing his hammer down on Raven. The hammer hit Raven and created dust smoke around him. "I already said sorry and you attack me. You orc sure don't have proper behavior" Raven said angrily from the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Raven was seen countering the hammer with his fist which make the hammer cracked. "No way! A human breaking my hammer! The orc lord's hammer!" Orc lord shouted angrily. Then the orc pulled back the hammer but was held back by Raven's grip. "Say sorry, NOW!" Raven ordered. The orc growled while still trying to pull his hammer. "This is your last chance. APOLOGIZES, NOW!" Raven ordered again. But the orc reply was two axe hurled at Raven. Raven dodged the axes and dashed at the orc with dagger in each hand. He slashed the orc continuously. Then he casted "5th art of conqueror, crystal cage" When he finished casting the spell, The orc lord was encased inside a gigantic crystal. "Dissolve" Raven said turning his back toward the orc lord. The crystal, soon after raven said the word, dissolved along with the orc lord inside. "Our business finished here, Vaughn. Let's continue the mission" Raven said calmly. "6th art of conqueror, dark door" he casted the spell. Then appear a black door which open itself. Raven entered the door along with Vaughn.

…

"Please remind me not to use it again, Vaughn" Raven said tiredly. _"If you know using art of conqueror is tiring, then why you still used it again"_ Vaughn said. "I don't think the marsh of oblivion would be far from the orc temple" Raven said. Vaughn only sighed at its master behavior. _"Hmm I smell something stink from there" _Vaughn informed. "Then Elizabeth must be there" Raven said perk up. He ran from where he stood and found himself facing a large monster. "Uh it's stink" Raven said covering his nose. _"We need to drive it out of here"_ Vaughn explained. "Not killing it?" Raven asked. _"No"_ Vaughn said. "Great, because I don't want to get stinky too" Raven said in disgust. He pulls out some dagger. He throws them at the monster back which make it focused his attention on Raven. "Grahh" Elizabeth roared. Then it charged at Raven at great speed. "Uh 2nd art of conqueror, age bound" He used his spell. Before Elizabeth could touch Raven, It stopped. "7th art of conqueror, gravity control" He said. After he casted the spell, Elizabeth floating freely. "2nd art, deactivate" Raven said. "Now go away from here" Raven shouted as he focused his mana. Elizabeth was thrown away with great invisible force. "Mission accomplished" Raven said to himself. He created another 'dark door' and with Vaughn, they teleported.

…

"Uh tired" Raven said weakly. _"Eat your bread. It will restore your mana, though not much"_ Vaughn said. "Right" Raven said opening his bag and pulled a bread. He eats the bread ravenously. "Energy restored!" Raven shouted. Then he ran at full speed. Just in several minutes he reached the mansion. "I'm home!" He shouted as he entered the hall. "Report the mission first" Vaughn reminded him. "Oh yeah" He replied. He went to Knight master's room. He knocked the door and opened it. "Oh Raven you've come" Knight master said in soft tone. "Yes, Knight master. I've come to report my mission" Raven said bowing to show respect. After he finished reporting, he exited the room. Then he walked to the kitchen.

…

"No one's here" Raven said to himself. He opened the drawer and make a cup of coffee. "Mm a cup of coffee after work sure is tasty" Raven said to himself. When he sipped the coffee again someone enter the kitchen. "Oh hi there" Raven said to the person who entered the kitchen. "Are you the new member everyone talking about?" The person asked. "Um I don't know if everyone talked about me" Raven said unsure "But yes I'm the new member" He said again in happy tone. "I'm Raven Demise . Nice to make your acquaintance" Raven said. The person was a male wearing a jacket with furs around his neck. "The name's Kaistern, Kaistern Flamewielder" He introduced. Then Kaistern exited the kitchen. _"Hmm That one sure isn't normal. I can sense that weird magic power around him but he doesn't look like it"_ Kaistern thought. Then he walked away to somewhere.

…

"Hmm I think he sensed 'the art'. Right, Vaughn?" Raven asked while sipping his coffee. _"I think so"_ Vaughn said _"And how about getting me some tuna?"_ Vaughn asked. "Okay" Raven replied. Then he put his hand inside the bag and pulled a paper bag. "Here some tuna!" Raven said as he pulled a tuna from the paper bag. Raven threw the tuna at Vaughn. When the tuna was in front of the owl, Vaughn ate the tuna. "I'm going to my room" Raven said to Vaughn.

…

"Now I'm bored again" He said as he let himself fell on the bed. Then he felt great mana from outside. "Huh what was that mana?" Raven asked to himself. Afterward he rushed to the balcony and saw Sieghart having a fight with Kaistern. Sieghart with purple aura around him and Kaistern with flame surrounding him. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Elesis shouted. "*sigh* Why can't they be normal sometimes?" Ronan said sighing. "So this is our first fight after a long time, eh, Kaistern?" Sieghart said. "Yes I've waited for this moment" Kaistern replied. "Someone please stop them before they destroyed the garden!" A certain elf shouted.

…

Raven's POV

"This should be fun" I said to myself. Then something got into my sight. 'Knight master' I thought as I saw her walking into the garden. 'Better stopping them now' I thought again. And I jumped down from the balcony and ran to the fight. "Um, everyone, Knight master is coming" I said to them. Then it was followed with "Eh" "What?" "Great" "At least". After it they went away, avoiding Knight master's anger. "Safe" I said to myself before going back to my room. When I entered my room Vaughn was waiting on its cage. "How's the tuna?" I asked. _"It's great"_ Vaughn said through telepathy. "Good" I said smiling.

…

At evening

Third person POV

Raven was seen cleaning a dagger. "As good as new" He said to himself. Then he put the dagger on the desk. *sniff**sniff* Raven sniffed. "Hmm. A cup of coffee might work" Raven said. He went out of his room, going for the dining room. On his way to the dining he met a girl with blue hair. "Hi" The girl said shyly. "Hi too" Raven replied. "Are you the new member?" The girl asked. "Yes, my name is Raven Demise" Raven said reaching out. "My name is Aira Valence Marie" The girl said shaking his arm. "Are you going to the dining room?" Raven asked. "No, I am going outside" Aira replied. "Oh just for your information it's going to be raining soon" Raven informed. "Oh don't worry, I bring umbrella" Aira said then she left to the opposite of the dining room. Raven then continued his trip to the dining room.

…

At the dining room

Arme was seen preparing the table for dinner. "Oh, Raven you come too early. I am preparing the table right now" Arme said. "Preparing the table?" Raven said confused. "Oh it's almost dinner time, right?" Raven asked "Can I help?". "Of course you can" Arme answered. And Raven helped Arme setting the table. A few minutes later the table was finished. "Thanks for helping Raven. By the way why are you here?" Arme asked after she put the last silverware on the table. "I am here to get some coffee" Raven answered. "You can get some coffee after dinner" Arme said to me. Raven only nodded.

…

Sieghart's POV

'Arrghh… I hate waking up' I thought as I walked to the dining room. I met with Ryan and went with him. When we entered the dining room, I noticed that someone was already here excluding Arme who was cooking. As I sat down at my usual seat, I recognized the person. It was Raven, my childhood friend, who was sitting silently and staring blankly at the plate. 'Ah abstracted as always' I thought. So I planned I will surprise him from behind. I sneaked behind Raven and readied myself to surprise but. "Sieghart, I know you're behind me" Raven said looking up from the plate. I lost my balance and almost fell but a hand grabbed me and help me standing up. "You're not going to surprise me anymore now" Raven said helping me up. I only chuckled and sitting on my previous seat.

…

Third person POV

The dining room was filled with the Grand Chase members. Some were talking, some were walking silently. But there is one person rushing with cleo on her hand. "Dinner time" Amy shouted. "Already know" All of us shouted back except Raven, Sieghart, Kaistern and the demons. "Anyone knows where is Aira?" Arme said noticing an empty seat. "She said she's going out when I met her on the way here" Raven said. "Oh" was Arme's only reply. Then they began eating. Everyone ate silently except Elesis who eat her share ravenously. After they finished eating they went back to their own business. Raven was the only one left in the dining room. "Arme, can you make me a cup of coffee?" Raven asked. "Of course. Are you also the one who make the coffee this afternoon?" Arme asked. "Yes, I love coffee" Raven answered. Raven waited the coffee while playing with the dagger he cleaned. "Here's the coffee. Oh, and don't play with sharp things here" Arme said giving Raven the cup. Then he went out of the dining room. 'Going to room might help me relaxing' Raven thought.

…

When he entered his room Vaughn was nowhere to be seen. 'Maybe Vaughn found something to do' Raven thought as he sipped the coffee. He went to the balcony and enjoyed the night before he noticed something shiny far in front of him. "Hmm what might that be?" I said to myself. Then an owl landed on his shoulder. _"Raven, it's terrible there are monsters attacking the town"_ Vaughn said after establishing telepathy with me. "Eh what?" Raven said confused. _"I said there are monsters attacking the town"_ Vaughn repeated. "I better inform the other about this" Raven said. Then he gulped the coffee and rushed to the lounge.

…

At the lounge

In the lounge could be seen Lire, Ronan, Elesis and also Sieghart who is sleeping."Raven, why hurrying?" Lire asked. "Vaughn said there are monsters attacking the town" Raven said quickly. Everyone there were shocked except Sieghart who sleep like a rock. "I'll inform Knight master" Ronan said getting up. "I'll inform the other" Elesis said. "I'll go with you Elesis" Lire said "Raven wake up Sieghart please". Raven nodded. After they went, Raven shook Sieghart slowly. "Sieghart wake up" Raven said but not getting any result, he got up and chanted "Well then, 7th art of conqueror, Gravity control". Then slowly Sieghart floated and began inching away from the sofa until Sieghart was not above the sofa. Then Raven said "7th art, deactivate". As he said that word, Sieghart fell to the floor. "Ugh, What is it?" Sieghart growled. Raven explained what happened and Sieghart nodded his head understanding. "So there are monsters in the town" Sieghart said "Then let's go" he said again.

**A/N: Well that's for now. I posted it late because I waited for the other author to reply me. Also I want to tell you that somehow when I listened to muse's songs I typed better. And review.**


	4. Ch 4 Fury Unleashed

**Author: Hello readers, I'm coming back. But from now on, I will begin every chapter like this.**

**Raven: Whatever now begin the story.**

**Author: I don't own Grand Chase and other authors' OCs. I only own my OC and the story.**

At the town

Third person POV

There are around 15 teenagers could be seen running in the smoke. "Hey what happened here?" A redhead asked. "Elesis, Raven's owl said that there are monsters attacking this town" An indigo haired boy answered. "Let's split up!" Elesis said. "Okay" Everyone said. Then they split up into four groups. The teams' formations are:

Team 1: Fighting division

Elesis, Kaistern, Sieghart, Raven

Team 2: Searching division

Lass, Jin, Dio, Ley

Team 3: Healing division

Arme, Mari, Amy

Team 4: Supporting

Zero, Lire, Ronan, Ryan

"Let's go!" Elesis shouted. Then we split according to the teams. The First team went straight to the enemy. "Vaughn, search the enemies" Raven ordered. _"Immediately"_ Vaughn said before flying higher. The owl flew swiftly above the smoke. _"I found them"_ Vaughn said. _"Where?"_ Raven asked in telepathy. _"300 meters in front of you you"_ Vaughn directed. "Everyone I found the enemies" Raven said to his teammates. "Where?" Elesis asked. "300 meters in front of us" Raven said. "Then let's give them some nice beating" Sieghart said crackling his fist. Afterward they went to the direction given by Vaughn and found many orcs destroying building. "Take this! Mega slash" Elesis shouted slashing an orc. The orc got slashed and fell. "That's for destroying the town!" Elesis said half shouted to the dead orc. "Elesis, watch your back!" Sieghart shouted. A stone orc got behind Elesis and trying to hit her with a stone axe but. Then "Phoenix Apollo!" Someone shouted. And a giant phoenix was seen going through the orc and followed by the explosion of the orc body. "Brendan!" Sieghart said surprised. Brendan was holding his magnum about a few meters away from them with burning building behind him. "Missing me already?" He said. Then it was followed with "Barrage Combo!" shout. A figure came out from the wall of a burning building with orc flying first. "Cross!" Elesis exclaimed. "Heh, starting a party without me?" Cross asked. Then he looked around and saw Raven. "Hm, seems like a new member" He said. "Yes, my name is…." Raven said introducing but was cut by Sieghart saying "Save it for later. We must finish them first". And The other nodded agreeing. Then harpies came down from the sky and started attacking them. "Ugh, Where do they come from?" Elesis asked while swinging her sword at a harpy. "Fireballs!" Kaistern shouted while he throwing fireballs from each hand continuously at the flying harpies. Some of the harpies fell down burned and some flies higher. Then Raven came out of nowhere and landed on a harpy's back. The harpy tried to shook him off but to no avail. "Trying to take me down? It will take more than this" Raven said calmly. And Raven was seen throwing daggers at the other harpies. Then Raven jumped off from the harpy's back holding its talon and slam it to the ground. "Head first!" Raven said.

…

At another place

"Lass, I found one" Jin shouted while carrying someone on his back. Then Lass came out of nowhere and take the victim to Arme. "Ley, how many have you found?" Dio shouted asking Ley. "About ten. It's so hard to look with these orcs around" Ley said. "You're right. Now, I wish I was in the fighting division" Dio said. "Don't whine and search for another victims" Lass said. Dio grunted. Then a harpy flies up bringing someone in its talon. "Hey a harpy brings a victim with her" Jin shouted. Then Ley said "Gravity ball". A ball came out from her hand and hit the harpy. The victim brought by the harpy fell and caught by Lass. "Nice catch Lass" Someone said. Just then some holy lances came out from nowhere. "Those lances!" Lass said surprised. "Hi Lass and Jin, too" The girl greeted. "Selena!" Jin said. "Hmm, What happened here?" Selena asked."I don't know, we're just informed that this town is attacked" Lass explained. "Oh" Was Selena's reply. "Where's Zeta?" Dio asked. Then a red dragon flies above them. "There he is" Selena answered simply.

…

The fighting division members were having an easy time against the orcs and the harpies. Raven shouted "Blind massacre". Then he disappeared and the next thing happened were orcs falling down to the ground dead. Raven appeared again near the last fallen orc. He smiled when the orc fell. "Hmm, You seem enjoying this battle, huh?" Sieghart said slashing an orc. 'I'm enjoying this?' Raven asked himself. 'I must not enjoy this battle' He said to himself again. "Fireballs!" Kaistern shouted again and summoned a large fireballs at the orcs and burned them. "Silent sneak!" Raven and he disappeared. 'I must not enjoy this' Raven said. And he appeared behind an orc and slashed it. After the orc died, Raven smiled. A twisted smile

…

Sieghart's POV

I felt a weird energy near me. And I take a look to see Raven with twisted smile plastered on his face. "Raven?" I said. Then he dashed with his katana which I don't know where he put it. He slashed every orcs he met like he was dancing. "Hahaha… This is enjoyable" Raven said. "Raven, what happened to you?" I asked. "Blind massacre" Raven shouted. He disappeared and orcs were seen falling. "Sieghart, watch out!" Kaistern shouted. Then I was struck by something. When I look back to see what struck me, I saw an orc lying on the ground with some slash wounds. Raven appeared behind the fallen orc. "My… my… How feeble" Raven said. As if on cue, after Raven said it, Red gorgos came down from the sky releasing its fire breath. "Hmm looks like a strong one" Raven said staring at the gorgos. He ran to the red gorgos with his katana ready. "Take this! Flash edge!" Raven shouted. His katana emitted white light. The red gorgos grunted in pain when the katana slashed its chest. It released fire breath which hit Raven but not causing any damage. He slashed again at its neck resulting the gorgos to grunted in pain. And he finished it by stabbing its heart. "Not much fun" Raven said sheathing his katana. "Looks like something's powerful there" He said. And he ran to the direction.

…

Zeta's POV

I flies above the monsters that raided the town. Then I landed and released my fire breath. The monsters which got hit with my fire breath were burned crisp. "More monsters are coming" I said with my double voice. "Thanks for the help, Zeta. Though we still could handle them even if you didn't come" Ronan said thanking me. I only nodded and answered "Don't mention it. Also I and Selena just passing by here when We saw smoke coming from here". "Ah, there you are" Someone said. And I turned my head and saw a long haired man with katana in his hand running toward me. "Take this, 3rd art of conqueror, great divide" He shouted slashing his katana at the ground. Just then bluish energy burst out from the ground running toward me.

…

Third person POV

"Thanks for the help, Zeta. Though we still could handle them even if you didn't come" Ronan said thanking Zeta. Zeta only nodded and answered "Don't mention it. Also I and Selena just passing by here when We saw smoke coming from here". "Ah, there you are" Someone said. And They turned to see Raven running with his katana ready. "Take this, 3rd art of conqueror, great divide" Raven shouted slashing his katana at the ground. And bluish energy burst out from the ground running toward Zeta. Then Zeta jumped or rather flew avoiding the attack. "Missing? Not bad" Raven said. "Stop hurting Zeta, Raven!" Someone shouted. And some kunais flies toward Raven which he blocked easily. At far Lass, Jin, Arme, Mari, Amy, Dio, Ley, and Selena could be seen dashing as fast as they could toward the location. "More… fun…" Raven muttered. Then his skin cracked and peeled off. Under the place where the skin peeled off was flowing energy. "What!" Everyone in the location shouted. "His skin peeled… off" Ryan said with shaky voice. "No way!" Ronan said in disbelief. Lire only covered her mouth. Zero only looked shocked. And Raven's skin peeled off more until half of his body was bluish. "Graahhh!" Raven roared. The katana he held fell to the ground. "Raven!" A male voice shouted. And Elesis, Cross, Brendan, Kaistern, Sieghart coming from the other direction. And they surrounded him with their weapon readied.

…

"_So Raven went on fury again, huh?"_ Vaughn said to himself. Then he flew to Raven's direction. _"Better stop him, now"_ He said again. When he reached the location, He saw Raven surrounded by the chasers. _"They won't stand a chance against him in that state"_ Vaughn said. The owl landed on a burned building. _"I have to change first"_ Vaughn said ready to flew again and landing at the ground not far from Raven. The owl's body began to shine and grew. When the light is out, Vaughn's body was nowhere to find but replaced with a young boy with spiky white hair and wing on his ear. "I don't believe I have to change again" the boy said. Then the boy ran toward the location. "Hey, kid, don't come here. It's dangerous here" Jin warned the boy when he passed the chaser. "Seal bound" The boy casted a spell. When the spell's finished being casted, Raven suddenly fell and fainted. The energy skin replaced with normal skin. "Sorry for the trouble Raven made" The boy apologized bowing at the chasers.

…

Sieghart's POV

'What the hell!' I thought. 'That boy has just making Raven fainted with his spell' I thought again. And I looked around to see the others' were also that of disbelieving. "Who are you, kid?" I asked stepping forward. "I'm Vaughn, Raven's pet" The boy introduced. And I felt everyone jawdropped, well, everyone except Kaistern. "You're his pet?" Red asked. "Yes" Vaughn replied. "How do you change into human?" Mari asked. "I believe Raven could explain it better. But for now let's bring him to the mansion" Vaughn said. Everyone nodded agreeing. And we bring Raven to the mansion after we tending the other victims.

**Author: That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. And to be honest, I'm not satisfied with the previous chapter so point out my mistakes for me to fix it.**

**Raven: Remember to mention whose OCs are on this chapter.**

**Author: Oh yeah the other authors' OCs that appeared on this chapter were**

**-Cross from Silent Treecko**

**-Selena and Zeta from Omnious**

**-Brendan from OneLukeTwoHonesty**

**And they were included with their authors' permission.**

**Raven: That's all and also R&R.**


	5. Ch 5 Conqueror, Fury, and

**Author: Hi, readers! Thanks for the reviews. And I come here with chapter.**

**Raven: Alright, but where's my coffee cup?**

**Author: *sigh* You gulped it down a minute ago.**

**Raven: Really! Then I will make it again*going to kitchen to kitchen making more coffee***

**Author: To Solica and omnious, thanks for the advices. And before I begin the story, Vaughn will do the disclaimer**

**Vaughn: My author doesn't own anything, except me and my master, Raven.**

Third person POV

"How is he?" A boy with black hair asked to a purple haired girl at the side of a bed.

"Raven is fine, Sieghart" The purple haired girl answered "He should wake up soon".

"I understand, Arme" Sieghart said. Arme sighed and went out of the room.

"Raven, you changed so much in these 600 years" Sieghart muttered. Then Raven twitched and opened his eyes. "Ugh where am I?" Raven said holding his head. "Raven!" Sieghart said in surprised and happy tone at the same time.

"Good morning, Sieghart" Raven said smiling. "Raven, you have been fainted for two days and you still could smile" Sieghart said. "So, what's wrong with fainting?" Raven said innocently. Sieghart sighed and said "Dress up and go to the lounge after breakfast". Then he went out of the room."Okay" Raven replied. And he looked at the clock which showing the time. "Six O'clock" Raven said to himself. Then he went to the wardrobe and dressing up in his usual hunter clothes, black shirt with white cross which has yin yang at the middle symbol, black vest, black pants, and black leather boots.

…

After dressing up, Raven went out from his room. He walked to the lounge and met Jin. "Good morning Jin" Raven greeted. "Good morning Raven" Jin greeted back. "Going to dining room?" Raven asked. "Yeah" Jin answered. And they went together.

…

At the dining room

Everyone already at their respective seat. But could be seen two empty seat. "Where's Jin?" A pink haired girl said.

"Maybe on his way here" The indigo haired Aegis knight said. Then the dining room door opened and two persons which are Raven and Jin entered. Jin went to his seat which is beside The pink haired girl."Where have you been?" The pink haired girl asked. "I just woke up, Amy" Jin answered. Amy only puffed her cheeks still angry. Jin only laughed at his girlfriend's attitude. When Raven took his seat, everyone's looking at him.

"Good morning, guys" Raven said nervous from the staring. And everyone averted their gaze from Raven and started eating. After they finished having their breakfast, they left the dining room. Raven finished his breakfast and drank the water from his glass. And he also went out of the dining room, going to the lounge as Sieghart told him. When he arrived in front of the lounge door, he paused for a while and then pushed the door entering the room.

…

At the lounge

A white haired boy with winged ear wearing white buttoned shirt and black pants could be seen sitting on the sofa while reading book and also many books piled up tidily.

"Vaughn!" Raven said recognizing the boy. "Why are you here? And why in that form?" Raven asked. Vaughn only lifted his head slightly from the book he read.

"Oh Raven! You've woken up" Vaughn said in happy tone.

"Yeah and why are you in that form?" Raven asked while approaching Vaughn.

Then the door suddenly slammed shut. Raven turned around to see Lass at the door with his nodachi ready. And more chasers are coming out from their hiding place excluding Aira and Zero. "Err… guys, what are you doing?" Raven asked confused.

Then Sieghart stepped forward and said "Raven, would you be kind enough to tell us what happened to you at the town?". "What do you mean? I… don't know" Raven said nervous. "Spill the beans already! You don't have place to run anymore" Elesis shouted. "Elesis, It's not polite to shout at people!" Ronan said.

"Should I tell you all about it?" Raven asked hesitantly. "Yeah we want to know it" Jin said. Raven sighed and turned to Vaughn. "Vaughn you have to change back first" Raven said. "Okay" Vaughn said closing his book and jumped behind the sofa. Then lights emerge from behind sofa and an owl flies to Raven's left shoulder. "Now that Vaughn have transformed back, I will tell you about it" Raven said going to the sofa.

As he took seat on the sofa, the chasers following him toward the sofa. Sieghart, Mari and Zeta sat on the sofa left to where Raven sit. Jin, and Ryan sat at the floor. Amy, Lire, Ley, and Selena sitting on the sofa right to where Raven sit. Kaistern and Dio just stood leaning on the wall. Cross and Brendan sat on the other sofa in front of Raven.

…

"Two nights' ago event is… well… how should I say it…" Raven said scratching the back of his head. "Just say the truth…" Vaughn said in telepathy."Okay…" Raven said pausing for a while to take breath. "When I changed at the town, it was Fury" Raven said.

"What is it? Is it like Sieghart's Rage or Kaistern' Apocalypse" Amy asked curiously.

"No, Fury isn't like that" Raven said.

"Fury is a state when Conquerors are overjoyed so they will do anything to keep themselves happy" Raven explained. The chasers only nodded.

"So you will be a maniac when you're too happy?" Elesis asked.

"Yes" Raven answered. "Wait a minute, you always say Conqueror in your skills. What's a Conqueror?" Ryan asked.

Raven paused for a while thinking then he said "Conqueror is someone who wander to reconcile violence in the world. That title is given to me by gods" Raven said. The statement replied with gasp from the chasers.

"You knew Gods!" Kasitern said slightly surprised.

"Yes, I knew them. Why?" Raven said confused.

"You seemingly haven't know. Kaistern is a fallen highlander and he rebelled against gods in his third life. Now he is in his fourth life" Sieghart explained.

"Oh, I see" Raven said nodding.

"So how did you chosen by gods?" Amy asked curiously. Raven paused for a while thinking.

"I didn't quite remember it… But I think I was chosen when I was thirteen years old by someone who come to my house" Raven told them.

"Well I guess he already told us all he knew" Sieghart said getting up from his seat.

"Yeah and I have some missions to do" Cross said getting up as well. And the other chasers followed the two going out of the lounge room except Raven and Vaughn.

"_Raven, You haven't told them all about Conqueror, right?"_ Vaughn asked in their telepathy.

"Well… It's all the information I can tell, but the rest of it are secrets, even among gods" Raven said leaning on the sofa.

"_That might not be secret anymore now"_ Vaughn said.

"Why?" Raven said with questioning expression.

"_Because Sieghart is eavesdropping us"_ Vaughn said.

"Oh well, I don't mind it" Raven said getting up from the sofa and going for the lounge room door. When he turned the doorknob, Vaughn said _"He went away, why don't you catch him?"_. "Because, I believe Sieghart won't say anything to the other" Raven explained in telepathy. And so he went to the kitchen.

**Raven: Hehehehe…. I won't reveal all my secret to everyone**

**Author: If you want to know Raven's secret more, know it by reading the story**

**Raven: Yeah and before you leave, please R&R**

**Note:**

**I have tests in 24 – 46 November, so I won't be able to update the story soon.**


	6. Ch 6 No Coffee, No Good

**Author: Hmm… New chapter updated.**

**Raven: What happened to you? You look down these days.**

**Author: I got sick.**

**Raven: Oh, well, let's begin the story. Vaughn, Disclaimer.**

**Vaughn: Midnight Reploid doesn't own anything, except me and my stupid master, Raven.**

At noon

Third person POV

"LUNCH'S READY EVERYONE!" A certain pink haired girl said with her cleo.

"SHUT UP, PUMPKIN HEAD!" A red haired girl shouted. Then they started to argue. The other chasers only ignored them.

"Should we let them like that?" Raven asked Sieghart.

"There's no need to do that" Sieghart said.

"Okay" Raven said. When they started eating, Amy's and Elesis' argument ended with Elesis taking her seat and started eating.

"See" Sieghart said. Raven only nodded.

…

After they finished having dinner, they went back to their own business. Raven got up from his seat went over to Arme.

"Arme, can you make me some coffee?" Raven asked.

"Sorry Raven. We are out of coffee" Arme said looking sad.

"No. Not the coffee!" Raven said panicking.

"But could you go to town to restock coffee?" She said again.

Raven nodded several times. "Of course I would. Where is the nearest town?" Raven asked.

"About two kilometers from our mansion" Arme answered. As soon as Arme said the word, Raven dashed out of the dining room.

"Wow, that was fast" Arme exclaimed started to clean the dishes, listening to the stepping sound Raven made.

…

Raven opened and closed his room's door almost at the same time. He looked at his pet which stand on the balcony railing. "Vaughn, let's go. We will go hunting today" Raven said picking up his backpack and strapping his katana on the back of his waist. Vaughn looked surprised and flew to his master's shoulder.

"_What will the target be? Monsters? Criminal?"_ Vaughn asked in telepathy. Raven shook his head.

"No. We will go on coffee hunting" He replied. The statement almost made Vaughn fell off from Raven's shoulder.

"_Coffee hunting? Are you kidding?"_ Vaughn said in disbelief to his master.

"Yes. Didn't you remember last time I don't get any coffee?" Raven stated. Vaughn nodded his head once.

"_The damages you caused back at the guild were unforgettable"_ Vaughn said. Raven went to the door and put his hand on the doorknob.

"And do you want it to be repeated here, at Grand Chase?" Raven asked which receive a quick 'No' from Vaughn. "Good" Raven said turning the doorknob.

…

Grand Chase mansion, front yard garden

Raven went outside the mansion after getting all he need. Outside the mansion some of the chase members were either training and gardening. There were Jin, running around the garden with Amy supporting him and The elf duo watering the garden. When Raven walked passing them, they greeted him. "Good afternoon, Raven. Where are you going?" Jin asked stopping his running. He was with iron ball chained on both his ankle.

"I'm going to the town to buy coffee for stock" Raven said stopping his walk. He was replied by 'Oh' from Jin.

"Have a nice trip" Jin said started running again. Raven nodded and went away.

…

Raven's POV

I'm on my way to the town which is passing forest, with Vaughn flew behind me. I went through the forest until I saw many burned down house. Around the ruins were tent with many people either sleeping or watching the children playing around the tent.

"_They're the survivors from the attacked town two days ago" _Vaughn said flying until it flew beside me.

"I see" I said as I passed one of the tents. Then I remembered something. "Oh yeah, what happened after I fainted?" I inquired. It landed on my right shoulder.

"_After you fainted?"_ It said.

…

_Flashback_

_Vaughn's POV_

_That night I sat on the rubble of a building after I deactivated Raven's Fury. I looked around and saw all the chasers looks worn out, that's also including the purple haired girl that's still tending the victims. I think I could help her. I got up from the rubble dusting off my pants and went to girl. I touch her lightly on the back. She turned around and surprised to see me._

"_Oh, it's you" She said._

"_I could help you" I said offering help._

"_No, I still could handle this" She said._

_I shook my head and went over to a an old man lying on the ground. I positioned my right hand above him and closed my eyes. I concentrated and channel my energy to my right hand. Opening my eyes I could see that a purple magic circle already formed at my palm. I put my hand on the old man's chest. And then all the wounds on him closing themselves without leaving scar._

"_See" I said. "You should take a rest" I said again. Then she shook her head._

"_No, there are still many victims" She said. I sighed and walked over to her. Going there, I already hid my right hand behind my back and changed my spell._

"_Can you heal that one over there, Miss…?" I said gesturing pointing with my left hand._

"_Arme, you can call me Arme" She reached out to me which I took with my right hand. Then she looked jolted and fell fainted which was caught by a silver haired boy in blue. The boy glared at me with his blue eyes._

"_What did you do to her?" The boy asked with hint of anger in his voice._

"_I only make her sleep, she needed some rest" I replied with calm tone. The boy then vanished along with Arme. Then I started healing more victims with my spell until a group of Serdin knight came. And we went home bringing my Master, Raven and the Arme girl._

_End of Flashback_

…

Third person POV

"Oh, so, you used your Sleep Shock on Arme" Raven asked. Vaughn nodded. Then Raven chuckled.

"I remembered that I slept when you used it three times" Raven said.

"_It's because of your immunity to small spell"_ Vaughn said.

"Ah, there's the town gate" Raven said as he increased his pace.

…

Third person POV

At the town

"Hmm. It's so crowded here" Raven said stretching his arms in the air. He walked in the crowded street slowly with Vaughn on his shoulder. "Where's the shop, anyway?" He asked himself looking around.

"_My feeling said that the shop over there sold coffee"_ Vaughn said pointing his feathered wing to a shop.

"Oh, there?" Raven said going to the shop. He entered the shop greeted by a female shopkeeper. "Excuse me. Do you sell coffee here?" He asked politely.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid we are sold out of coffee" The female shopkeeper said. Raven looked disappointed.

"Oh that's too bad" Raven said "Thanks for the help". He went out from the shop with 'Visit again' from the shopkeeper.

He went to another shop and went out with the same result. And he went in another and went out disappointed again. After entering every shops in the town Raven looked exhausted.

"I don't expect buying coffee would be this hard" He whined. He looked at the shop he just visited. "I think it's the last shop around here" He said again.

"_Want to visit another town?"_ Vaughn asked. Raven nodded several times.

"I won't go back until I got my coffee" Raven said. He went to the town's gate. On the way there he bumped to a person wearing robe. Both the person and Raven fell on his butt.

"Sorry" Raven said quickly getting up. He offered his hand to help the person. The person took his hand to pull his(or her) body up.

"It's okay" The person said with girl voice at him. The girl was wearing a robe with hood covering most of her face.

"Once again, sorry" Raven said again bowing this time. Then he went away.

"Wow, what a polite man" The girl said. "Elyce, I felt weird energy from that guy" A voice whispered from under her robe.

"What is it Rene?" The girl mentioned as Elyce asked. The voice sighed.

"I say that I felt weird energy from that guy before and don't add E in my name" The voice mentioned as Rene said again.

"Well, there are many people can use magic here" Elyce said "So there might be some chance that there are new kind magic".

"Whatever you say" Ren said sighing.

…

Raven ran to the town's gate with Vaughn flying behind him. When he reached the gate, he stopped his running and asked an old man which looked like a soldier.

"Sorry sir. Are there any town around here?" Raven asked the man.

"There's a town a bit far from here" The man said. Raven nodded and smiled.

"Thank you" Raven said smiling. Then he went outside the town's gate. He walked at normal speed with one hand holding the bag's belt.

"Say Vaughn, don't you think living with the chase feels like old days back at the guild?" Raven asked out of blue.

"_Yeah. Always have the air of party" _Vaughn said.

"Mm hmm" Raven said. Then he started humming. "Hey, do you miss the guild?" He asked again.

"_Not much" _Vaughn said calmly _"Ah, the town's near"_ He informed.

"Then let's go" Raven said started running. After a few minutes running, they reached the town.

"Hmm not much difference from the town before" Raven commented watching the crowded street. Then he started walking into the crowds. He looked around and went to a shop. "Vaughn you wait here" He said in front of the shop's door. Vaughn nodded and flew from his master's shoulder. He went to the shop counter and greeted by a beautiful woman dressed as a shopkeeper.

"Excuse me, do you have coffee here?" Raven asked. The shopkeeper smiled and nodded.

"Of course we have" The shopkeeper said with happy tone. "How many would you want?" she asked again.

"Twenty packs, please" Raven said.

"Twenty packs coming" The shopkeeper smiled and turned to a door leading into farther inside the shop. After a few minutes she come back with twenty coffee packs in hand. "Here you go" She gave them to Raven. Then he picked up his backpack and placed the coffee packs inside.

"Those will be 3500 Gold" The shopkeeper girl said. Raven pulled some money from his wallet and gave them to the shopkeeper. "Thank you! Please come back" The girl said. Then Raven went out from the shop smiling happily. Then He felt something landed on his left shoulder.

"_Done with your coffee hunting"_ Vaughn said in telepathy. Raven nodded and started walking toward the town's gate.

"Let's go back" He said.

"_Why don't you just use 'Dark Door'?"_ Vaughn asked.

"Nope, I prefer walking than using 'Dark Door' will be tiring" Raven said shaking his head.

…

"Hmm hmmm" Raven hummed randomly as he walks on the dirt path. Vaughn only looked bored standing on his master's left shoulder.

"_Can't we just use 'Dark Door'?"_ The owl whined. Raven shook his head.

"No. Walking is good for health" Raven answered. Then his ears twitched.

"Vaughn, can you check the forest?" He asked. Vaughn nodded and flew.

"_As long as I get some action"_ He said as he flew away.

…

Vaughn's POV

"_Hmm what's that?"_ I asked myself as I looked down from the height. I saw many trolls rampaging in the forest. _"Whoa what a huge amount of monsters"_ I exclaimed in my mind. _"Better tell Raven now" _I decided. Then I flew back to my master quickly.

…

Raven's POV

I sent Vaughn to check the noise I heard. And I looked at the direction where Vaughn went to see that he was rushing to me with worried look. Then he landed on my left shoulder.

"What's with the rush Vaughn?" I asked. He looked at me with worried expression.

"_Raven, many monsters are rampaging in the forest"_ My pet told to me. I surprised at what my pet told me.

"Then what should we wait? Let's go" I said going deeper inside the forest. Inside, I could saw trees being hit and crushed into pieces by groups of trolls.

"Wow They crushed the trees like they were nothing" I said amazed. Then I felt something slapped to the back of my head. I was Vaughn who slapped me. "Ow" I said while rubbing the part where I was slapped.

"_It's not time to be amazed"_ Vaughn said scolding me.

"Okay I understand" I said grabbing my dagger and entered my battle stance. Then I lunged at a green troll which I knew from books. And I swung my dagger at the troll causing it to roar in pain. The troll then swing its nail like hand to me. I quickly leaned back avoiding the attack. "Whoa! Almost got me" I said surprised. Then I jumped away from the troll and equipped my metal knuckles.

"Time for knuckles combat" I said to myself.

…

Third person POV

"Time for knuckles combat" Raven said after equipping his metal knuckles. In a blink he appeared above the troll and fell through the air with his fists behind him begin to shine blazing red. "Explosive Fist" He shouted slamming both his fist at the troll executing the skill. When his fists touch the troll's skin, explosion occurred engulfing both Raven and the troll. The troll roared in agony as the explosion engulfed it. After the explosion faded, a big deep crater could be seen with smoke still coming from it. Then a hand grab the edge of the crater and a man recognized as Raven climbed up the crater with a still blazing burnt mark on his vest.

"What an annoying skill" Raven said coughing several times. After that he looked around to see monsters had turned all their attention to him. 'Whoa! Too much to handle alone, better call for help' He thought dusting off his vest. Then he positioned both his hands in front of his chest.

"8th Art of Conqueror, Summoning Gate" He said as a giant door appeared in front of him. "Come out, Levin" He said again.

Then the door creaked open and a pair of red eyes coming from the darkness behind the door. When a horde of monsters charged forward at the door suddenly a black metallic claw swung at the monsters from inside the door.

"Oh, using Metal Body already" Raven said slightly surprised. Then a metallic black scaled dragon with size three times bigger than normal dragon, came out from the door turning at Raven and licked him. "Hey, Levin, long time no see" Raven said cheerfully. The dragon grunted in reply.

"Well you see, can you help me fighting them?" Raven asked pointing at the monsters. The dragon nodded several times.

"Oh yeah, can you give me the swords?" He asked again. The dragon nodded then pointed at its neck revealing three swords with size of adult man strapped there. Then the dragon pulled the swords and threw them to Raven.

"Thanks" Raven said catching two swords and let the third one stabbed to the ground. "Let's beat them" He said lunging at the horde. "Graahhh" He shouted swinging the swords continuously. He slashed the monsters with ease despite the weight of the swords he carries. "Too easy" Raven mocked the monsters causing them to grew angry more. _"Remember don't get too happy" _A voice said from behind him.

"That's why I call him" Raven answered pointing the dragon he summoned with the sword in his left hand. The dragon he summoned was burning the monsters with its fire breath and following with swing of its metallic claw.

"_Whatever… But finish this fast"_ Vaughn said flew away from the location.

"Okay… Oh, and don't get too far" Raven said yelling at the owl. Then he raised both his swords upward. "3rd Art of Conqueror, Great Divide" He shouted bringing down both the swords. When the swords touch the ground, blue energy burst out from the ground running to the horde of monsters resulting in explosion when it came to contact. "That's the last one" He exclaimed wiping sweats on his temple. Then He turned around and saw his dragon licking its claw.

"Enjoying the fight, Levin?" Raven asked walking to the dragon while dragging the big swords on the ground. The dragon looking up at its master and nodded. "Thanks for the help and here, Raziel and Einherjar" Raven said giving the swords he carried to the dragon which it took and carefully put them back on the strap at its neck. Then the dragon gave its master a confused look.

"What is it?" Raven asked confused "Oh, the third one, right?" He asked looking around and his gaze fell on a big sword around the now growing bushes. "Ah there it is" Raven said walked over to the sword and pulled it up. "As expected for the sword of life, Nirvana" He said to himself bringing the sword to the dragon which it strapped immediately.

"You can return now" Raven said gesturing to the giant door standing with no scratch from the early fight. The dragon nodded and went through the door, which disappeared as soon as the dragon went inside. Right after the door disappeared Raven turn around and went toward the direction of the dirt road.

…

Outside the forest

Raven's POV

I walked back toward the dirt road after that tiring fight with the trolls. "Ugh…" I groaned tired from the fight just now. Then I felt something landed on my left shoulder. I turned my head a little to see Vaughn already standing on my left shoulder.

"Hi, Vaughn" I greeted him. He nodded in reply.

"_Finished with the fight?"_ Vaughn asked.

"Yeah" I answered shortly. We walked silently until thunderous sound heard coming from the sky.

"Oh, looks like it will rain soon" Vaughn said. I nodded and reaching for something in my bag. After awhile I started to panic.

"Uh oh I think I forgot to bring umbrella" I said taking out his hand from his bag. Vaughn only stood still on my left shoulder with closed eyes.

"_I'd already predicted that you'd forget your umbrella"_ He said eyes closed.

"What should I do?" I asked. I hate getting wet from rain.

"Use 'Dark Door'" He suggested. I groaned and turned my head a little.

"But I've used all my energies" I said. Vaughn shook his head.

"_Then you should run"_ He suggested again. And I sped up causing Vaughn to flew off my shoulder. And rain starting to drop.

"_How's the coffee? will It get wet?"_ Vaughn asked me. I turned my head slightly.

"Don't worry. My bag's made waterproof" I answered still running accompanied with splashing sound I made. Though I couldn't see it, I felt that Vaughn sighed in relief. I knew that he was addicted to coffee too. Then I turn my sight to the road in front of me. 'Still far from the mansion' I thought. And I Increased my pace to get to the mansion faster. That's all I remembered before I fell to the ground and the world went black.

…

Grand Chase mansion, Living room

Third person POV

"Did anyone saw Raven?" A red haired knight asked loudly. The other people in the room stopped their activities and looked at the knight.

"No, I don't see him after we had lunch. Why did you ask, Elesis?" Ronan said appearing from behind her.

"He was called by Knight Master" Elesis answered. Then Jin suddenly got from the couch.

"I remember that he went shopping after lunch" He said.

"Oh, well then, I will told Knight Master that he was unavailable right now" Elesis turning around to go out but was blocked with Ronan.

"Move away" She said half shouting. Then Ronan moved from the doorway.

"Alright, alright, no need to shout" Ronan said. Elesis just passed the door with a huff.

…

"You heard that?" Mari said nudging Sieghart's cheek. Sieghart opened his eyes and got up from Mari's lap.

"Of course I heard that" Sieghart said "He's always like that when we were kids, missing all days". Mari only nodded and continue reading her book. Sieghart got up from the couch.

"I'm going to my room" He said yawning. He went to the door, opened it and went out of the room.

…

At the same time, On a road beside forest

Through the rain, could be seen a couple walking side by side under blue umbrella they shared. The couple consisted of a white haired man in green outfit and a blue haired girl in blue dress. The couple walked silently though the girl could be seen blushing lightly while holding her umbrella.

"Umm Zero… Did the water get to you?" The girl asked shyly looking at the man beside her. The man looked at her.

"No" He said shortly. Then the girl looked surprised when she turned her head to the road in front of her.

"Eh? Look someone sleeping on the road there" The girl said pointing to a body lying on the wet ground. The white haired man followed the girl's point and looked surprised too.

"That's… Raven" He said. His statement received gasp from the girl.

"Why's Mister Raven lying on the ground?" The girl asked. Then out of nowhere a blue fairy appeared above the girl's shoulder.

"Mistress Aira, it seems that Mister Raven is unconscious" The fairy said.

"Are you sure, Celcius?" Aira asked. "Then let's help him Ze… Ro…" She said pausing when she looked to her side and found no one. Then she turned her at to the body's direction and find Zero already there standing on one knee inspecting Raven.

"Zero, wait for me" Aira walked toward Zero. Then Zero lifted Raven's body and walked toward Aira.

"Cover him" He said as he positioned Raven's body between him and Aira.

"Oh, yeah, where's Raven's owl?" Aira asked. Zero only shook his head in response.

…

On another road near forest

Someone's POV

I walked beside the dense forest. The wind blew harder making me grab my umbrella harder. Then I felt something coming from behind. So I spun around with my stick in one hand and my umbrella on the other. I saw nothing coming because of the dense rain. Then something caught in my eyes. I squinted my eyes and saw an owl flying toward me.

'Wait, isn't that Raven's pet?' I thought. It flew to me and landed on my lower arm.

"What happened buddy? Where's your master?" I asked. It only swung its drenched wings frantically.

'Raven's fainted' A voice spoke in my mind. I looked around and found no one.

"Who are you? Show yourself" I shouted but no reply.

'It's me, Raven's owl' The voice said again. I looked to the owl with surprised look.

"It's you. How could you speak in my mind?" I asked putting back my stick to its place. It shook its head.

'No time for explanation. Raven's fainted on the road not far from here' It said.

"What! Where?" I asked. It pointed the road I just passed with its wing.

"Then let's help him!" I said going toward the direction. It moved from my arm to my shoulder. I walked in silence along the forest.

"So… How did Raven end up fainting?" I asked breaking the silence.

'We were shopping and after we were finished we went home but we met monsters on the way so Raven fought them and use up all of his energy' It explained.

"Oh" I said. Then I saw two person coming not far in front of me. I walked until I could see the face which is Aira and her boyfriend, Zero which is carrying a person.

"Hi Aira and Zero" I greeted first

"Hi Cross" Aira greeted back. Zero only nodded at me. I peeked at the person carried by Zero and recognized that it was the person I was looking for, Raven.

"Hey, isn't it Raven?" I asked approaching them.

"Yes, it's him. We found him lying on the ground unconscious" She said. Then Raven's owl flew off my shoulder toward the body.

"Oh" I said relieved "It's a relief that he was found by you". Aira only smiled and Zero give me the same nodding. And we walked back to the mansion.

**Author: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Raven: Yay, I got new pet!**

**Author: And another 'art' is revealed.**

**Raven: Don't forget to R&R.**

**Author: And tell me if I made mistakes. Bye.**

**Note: Elyce and Ren belong to LunaTale.**


End file.
